Betrayal
by Miss Uncaring
Summary: They thought she was happy. She was the opposite. she wanted respect. There was only one way to get it...
1. Disbelief

Disclaimer: Everything's legal if it's unofficial, and that's what this is!

Two girls wandered aimlessly towards the docks at about eleven at night chatting and joking.

"I can't believe she did that," a brunette told her friend. "I thought she was better than that."

"I know," the black-haired girl replied. "I would never have thought anyone would amount to doing that, especially Simone."

"Some people do strange things," the brunette replied.

At that time Kai was practicing and heard them. He quickly legged it and lifted himself onto a branch of a tree out of sight. They suddenly came round the corner and into his view.

"So what's this you were telling me about Hilary then Marie?" the brunette asked.

_What?_ Kai thought. _They can't be talking about that Hilary. Can they?_

"Oh yeah," the black-haired girl realized. "Well, she told me that she didn't like the Blade Breakers. She said that she wasn't respected, all because she's a girl who couldn't blade."

"I thought she did like them," the brunette told her. "What's she done?"

"She told me that some girl offered her the opportunity to betray them, Sophia," Marie told her.

_So that's why she hasn't been turning up lately_ he thought.

"What?" Sophia replied shocked. "You mean she's learnt how to blade?"

"Yeah," she confirmed.

Kai smirked.

"She's pretty good, actually," she told her. "Her parents were both expert bladers so she's a natural."

"Have you played her yet?" Sophia asked.

"I'm playing her tomorrow," she replied. "I have seen her play though."

"What's her bitbeast called?"

"Phendrano," she replied. "Something like that anywa…"

She stopped.

"What?" Sophia asked.

"Quiet." They both listened.

"What?" Sophia asked again impatiently.

"We're not alone," she told her. "We should go."

And with that the two girls went in two different directions without saying a word.

Once they had both gone Kai jumped back down off the tree again thinking about what the girl had just said.

_Hilary betraying us?_ he thought. _Why? There's no way she'd ever betray us. Unless…_

"You should just except it," he heard someone say.

"Who are you?" he asked angrily. "Show yourself."

"I really wish boys had patience," the voice muttered. "I guess we all have our burdens to bear."

"How do you know about Hilary?" he asked.

"Ah," the voice began. "She's a nice girl. Too bad you blew it."

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"It was your fault she betrayed you Kai," it began, "and you know it."

"Why was it my fault?" he asked.

"Why are you asking me?" the voice asked. "You of all people should know why."

"What did you do to her to make her betray us?" he asked through gritted teeth. He'd had enough.

"I've done nothing," the voice replied and a black figure stepped out into his view. All he could see were a set of red eyes. "I asked her if she wanted to betray you. You were the one who made her betray you. You should know that. Anyway, we've got some more training to do, and, if you expect to survive, then you should too," the voice said monotonously and turned round and left, leaving him alone once again.

I know it's short! Plz R&R and I'll update it. Ciao!


	2. No Way

I always think to put new chapters up later than this but people keep asking for them. And that isn't just this fanfic.

'Hilary?' Tyson called, wandering around the dojo looking for her. As he came to the entrance he spotted the others. 'Have any of you seen Hilary?' he asked.

'She didn't show up yesterday, or the day before, or the day before that,' Max reminded him. 'What makes you think she'll show up today?'

All of what he'd heard the night before shot through Kai's head.

It was your fault she betrayed you Kai, and you know it. The menacing, female voice went round in his head.

'I'm here,' they heard her voice say. She was standing in the entrance.

'Hi Hil,' Tyson greeted her. 'Where were you?'

'Oh, I had some stuff to take care of,' she replied.

Kai looked at her remembering still what he'd heard about her the night before.

While they were practicing they had decided that a match between Ray and Kai would be the last one. Kai had just beaten Ray and decided to try and hear it from Hilary as he thought she'd probably have the dignity to confess it.

When she had left Kai made sure no one was watching and followed her.

While she was walking home Hilary was speaking to someone via a hands free kit.

'One more test,' a monotonous voice hissed through it. 'The test of friendship.'

'What?' Hilary asked. 'Kai? Friendship test? Somehow I don't think that's a very successful combination.'

'Kai has followed you because he heard Sophia's and Marie's discussion and wants to know if you have betrayed them while hearing it from you. If he doesn't believe you, it shows that he doesn't trust you, therefore your reasons for betraying them are one hundred percent liable.'

'Okay,' she replied uncertainly. 'How far?'

'Thirty feet,' was the reply. 'You better slow down a bit.'

'Good,' she replied slowing down slightly as she turned the corner onto the bridge. 'Are you watching?'

'Yes,' was the only reply. 'Kimi out.'

As she began to hear footsteps behind her she sighed and prepared to face the worst.

I have no idea why this chapter is so short.


	3. The Test

'Hilary,' she heard a half-expected voice say from behind in a tone of someone that sounded kinda ticked off.

She stopped and turned round. 'Kai?' She asked innocently. 'Why did you follow me?'

'I think you already know the answer to that,' he replied fiercely.

'What?' She asked, pretending to be surprised. 'Well, sorry but I don't.'

'Yes you do,' he said angrily. 'I think it's somewhere along the lines of you betraying us.'

'Why ever would I do a thing like that?' She asked.

'Oh, I don't know,' he told her sarcastically. 'Let's just say I overheard a conversation last night between two girls. And from what I heard it was something to do with you not being respected.'

'Which is true,' she replied. 'But I sort of saw that coming before all this anyway. And, you actually believe two floozies, over me?'

'I don't want to hear it,' he began.

'Here it comes,' a voice said quietly through the Bluetooth.

'I don't believe you.'

'I've got it,' the voice returned. 'Tell him.'

'Actually Kai,' she began, changing her tone of voice entirely. 'You're right, and you just proved it.' With that she turned round and walked off quickly.

'Nicely done,' she heard through the Bluetooth.

'Thanks,' she replied. 'I still can't believe I managed to do it. This competition is gonna be one hell of a competition.'

'Too true,' was the reply as she turned the corner. 'I'll see you back at Maytu. We have one more thing to do. Kimi out.'

Hilary ended the call and took the Bluetooth off her ear as she came to a tall building.

'You want me to what?' Hilary asked.

'I want you to make your blade spin at the speed of light,' a tall man replied. 'Do you want me to spell it out for you?'

'I heard you, it's just, no one has ever done it before and…'

'I know that Hilary, but by the performance you've shown recently I believe that you can.'

'We all do respect Dr. Cortsen, but how exactly am I supposed to do that after only three days of training when people can't even do it after ten years?'

'You have done much in those three days, and you're forgetting, you've got another three days before the tournament. Now you better practice, all of you.' And with that he walked out of the room.

'But,' Hilary began helplessly as he left the room.

Again, I know it's too short


	4. Thousand Lessons

'Come on Hil, just one more try,' the brunette girl told her.

'If-you-had-to-do-it-yourself-then-you'd-know-how-tired-I-am,' Hilary told her in-between breaths but she eventually fell to her knees. 'And-how-dizzy-I-am.'

She'd only been practicing the 'impossible' for one day but had tried thousands upon thousands of times. She was lucky now because the first few hundreds of times she blacked out.

'I still don't get how it's only Hilary who's 'capable' of spinning at the speed of light,' a black-haired boy told them who was leaning against a wall and was obviously jealous.

'Do you have any idea how fast the speed of light is?' Hilary asked him angrily.

'I think it's pretty obvious that I don't,' he replied confidently.

'About one million, sixty-sixty thousand, seven hundred RPM. AKA, about a hundred times faster than average,' she told him. She seemed really agitated by him.

'Oh,' he began. 'Right. Okay.'

'Now do see why you don't stand a chance of making your blade spin at the speed of light?' the other girl asked him who was sitting at a computer. He nodded. 'Good. One more try?'

'Yes,' she told her finally getting up. 'But then I'm calling it quits for today.'

'Having trouble are we?' Dr. Cortsen came into the room.

'Yes,' Hilary told him. 'I think it's impossible.'

'Impossible is it? There are a thousand lessons in defeat but none in victory.'

'And how am I supposed to get these thousand lessons in two and a bit days exactly?' She asked.

'You don't,' he told her. 'The point is that Phendrano is all about speed.'

'So?'

'So, what you need to do is use his speed to spin the blade.'

'But if he does that then he'll be really weak and won't be able to fight.'

'He won't,' he told her. 'Your energy is used as well as his.'

'So I'll be almost wiped out,' she complained.

'When you and your bitbeast are one you will share each others' energy,' was all he said and left them. Hilary prepared to launch her blade for what seemed like the billionth time.

She stayed in that position for a few seconds to concentrate. 'Ready?' She asked.

The other girl nodded. The computer she was sitting at had the number zero on it.

Hilary launched the blade and the number on the screen shot up.

The white blade stayed in the middle of the dish.

'It's breaking up,' Hilary told them. 'It can't stand the speed.'

'What?' the other girl asked but Hilary's white blade had already been reduced to a pile of dust, literally. 'Well that settles that. Plastic can not withstand going at the speed of light. Are there any other impossible things you would like to try? I know, let's go down to the farm and see if we can get the pigs to fly,' she told them sarcastically.

The other girl shook her head and handed Hilary a blade made of diamond and it was, naturally, completely clear.

'Try and turn that to dust,' she told her.

She attached her bitchip to it, which was the only thing that managed to survive, and launched the new blade.

'Super charge?' she yelled. Her blade sped up even more. 'Dizzy, very dizzy, very week, have to stop.' She sounded almost like a zombie.

'Come on Hil, hang in there,' the other girl told her. 'Huh?' she turned to the computer and began to type quickly. 'That's it, you've done it?' she told her excitedly.

'I did it,' she told herself half-heartedly unable to believe it. 'Can I stop now?'

'Soon. Okay Justin,' the girl at the computer told the black-haired boy.

'This should be good,' he told Hilary.

He launched his blade straight at hers but it just rebounded off and made a large skid mark on the dish.

'You were saying?' Hilary asked weakly and was barely able to stand.

'I was saying that spinning quickly does not help you one bit,' he told her angrily.

He made his blade charge at hers again. His blade was already wobbling slightly but within a second of his blade colliding with hers it rebounded off and he caught it.

'Owe, owe ,owe,' he said throwing his blade in the air. It was producing smoke rapidly and was obviously extremely hot.

'This is the hard part,' Hilary said half-heartedly. 'Phendrano, freeze.' Her blade began to slowly slow down until it almost stopped, which was when it flew at her hand and she caught it.

She stared into the bitchip on the new, clear blade.

Silence filled the room except for Justin's quiet curses at the red-hot blade he'd dropped but he was still shaking his hands to cool them down.

'Did I just…?' Hilary began weakly.

The other girl walked up to her and stood beside her. She put her hand on her shoulder and, at the same time, stopped her from falling.

'Congratulations,' she told her. 'You did it.'


	5. The Semis

One: Majorly sorry about the question marks. If you've read this chapter you'll know that the exclamation marks were question marks instead.

Two: OK so I know the thousand lessons from the last chapter came from Xiaolin Showdown but still...

'Do we have any idea who we're playing yet?' A blonde-haired boy asked who was lying on a sofa watching a large, silver T.V. channel hopping.

A tanned, brunette who was sitting on the chair not far from him sighed. 'For the seven billionth time, no!' She yelled angrily.

'Well, sor-ree,' the boy muttered.

A black-haired boy looked at the time on the VCR. 'Don't you think we should get ready?' He asked.

'Yes,' the other boy agreed. 'There's nothing on TV anyway.' With that he got up and turned it off.

'Come on, Hil,' the girl said to the brunette who stood by the door with her eyes closed and hadn't said anything. 'It's time to get revenge.'

She opened her eyes. 'Now that I like.'

And with that the four of them left the room.

'I still don't like these tracksuits,' Hilary commented as the two girls stood there in completely black tracksuits. 'Kimi, do I look a bit gothic in this?'

'Well,' she began. She looked at her. Her hair was shorter and completely straight and the black outfit made her eyes look almost black. 'Actually, yes. I thought that was your new image.'

'It is,' she told her turning to the mirror beside her. 'I couldn't be more proud.'

The two girls walked out of the room and into the room where the boys were waiting for them.

'It's about time!' the brown-haired boy told them. 'The bus is here!'

'Take it easy George, girls always take ages to get ready,' Justin told him.

'Know that from experience do you?' Hilary asked him.

The four of them walked outside and climbed into the mini-van parked outside.

'Hey, guys,' Justin began as the van began to drive. 'Watch me forget my blade.'

'Oh no, I knew there was something I'd forgotten,' George joked.

At the same time the Blade Breakers were heading to the competition.

Kai stared out of window. He still couldn't believe it. She'd always been there for them. They didn't appreciate it until it was too late. He'd told the others but, naturally, they didn't believe him.

He also couldn't believe his idiocy. She'd pretended to not have betrayed them even though she knew he knew the truth. He could have at least pretended to believe her. No! She wanted him to think that she hadn't. He'd just be helping her. He did what he had to.

The four of them arrived where the competition was being held.

'You ready?' Kimi asked Hilary as she climbed out of the mini-van to see her looking at the large dome in front of her.

'You bet,' she replied confidently.

As the four entered the dome they began looking for the opposing teams. They saw several teams that were taking part but none of them could see the Blade Breakers.

'They must have decided to come fashionably late,' Justin muttered.

'Them, fashionable?' Hilary asked. 'Really.'

(I'm not that good at doing battle scenes so I'm skipping to the semi-finals. The Blade Breakers have just booked themselves a place in the finals and Hilary's team are on their last match)

The Blade Breakers wandered round the walkway to the only other battle arena being used.

'So let's see this traitor Hilary,' Tyson told Kai sarcastically.

'You will,' he told them.

They leaned on the railings and watched the two bladers who were currently playing. The scoreboard said that Hilary's team, Damage, was winning by two matches to none so they'd win no matter what.

The whole team were in black tracksuits but they couldn't tell which one she was because they were all wearing sunglasses.

A white blade was beating the snot out of a red one which had already began to wobble badly.

'Phendrano! Time to finish this off!' The blader in black shouted.

What looked like a large, white dog with huge ice crystals on its back emerged from the white blade. (Can't describe it very well but it's off Metroid Prime)

'Freeze attack!' the blader yelled. It began to blow ice out of its mouth and froze the other blade. The white blade returned to the owner's hand but the other blade couldn't stand the cold and split down the middle.

The other blader, who was a blonde boy, almost burst into tears.

'Hilary, you've got an audience,' Kimi told her as she turned back towards her team. She pointed to where the Blade Breakers were standing. Hilary couldn't help but smile.

'So glad they could see me play just once before they actually do play me,' she told her.

'They're pretty good,' Ray commented.

Kai nodded. 'That's Hilary.'

'What?' Tyson asked. 'There's no way she could manage to be that powerful after six days.'

'Yeah, but she always keeps you guessing doesn't she?' Kai asked.


	6. The Finals

Soz about the wait but I got delayed cuz of Christmas and my computer got bugged. Anyway...

'This is it,' Kim told them as they sat on the team bench watching the scoreboard give out who was playing who. 'Justin's playing Ray, I'm playing Tyson, and you're playing Kai for the last match.'

Hilary's face lit up. 'Can't wait.'

For the first match Justin walked back to the bench victorious but he himself admitted that it wasn't easy. 'What do you guys think?'

'Well,' Hilary began. 'With a performance like that I'm surprised you can even manage to attack another blade.'

'What?' he asked angrily.

'You asked,' she told him innocently.

'And for the next match it's Tyson versus Kim,' Brad Best's voice boomed over the tanoy.

'Wish me luck,' Kim said as she got up and approached the dish.

'Good luck,' Hilary said.

'I don't know, the commentators are good but give me Martin Tyler and Andy Gray any day,' Justin muttered. (They're soccer commentators (but it'll always be football to me))

The two launched their blades but somehow managed to go for the same spot and charged straight into each other and, because Kim decided not to put much power on her launch, her blade was knocked away and Dragoon took the spot they were both aiming for.

Kim's blue blade charged straight into Dragoon and almost managed to push it out.

'Kim,' Hilary muttered angrily. 'You can't beat them like that. You have to go for a KO on them.'

About five minutes later Kim's blade was wobbling slightly. The two blades were at either end of the dish and both charged into each other.

They were both knocked back to the edge again. Kim's blade was wobbling badly now and couldn't hold onto the dish so it fell out.

'Great, great, great,' Hilary muttered. 'I'm going to have to take this as a win or else we're out and the Blade Breakers win.'

'I know,' Justin sighed. 'And we certainly don't want that. I just hope Kai doesn't brainwash you with all that rubbish like Ray did Mariah.'

'And that means what exactly?' Hilary asked angrily. 'Me and Kai are _not_ together.'

Kim walked towards them, clearly upset.

'And, for the final match it's Kai versus Hilary. It's winner take all time now,' A J Topper told the fans.

'Don't worry Kimi,' Hilary told her in a sympathetic tone as she walked past her. 'I will win. You can count on that.'

Hilary only said that to make her feel better. The truth was that she was scared. In fact, she wasn't scared, she was petrified.

_If I lose I'll never be able to show my face again_ she thought as she walked up to the dish. _What am I thinking? I've only bladed for six days. Technically I'm a beginner. I've done well to get this far in the competition never mind win the thing. Oh well, I can't do better than my best. I can't believe that Justin thinks he'll 'brainwash' me. There is nothing. And I mean nothing between us._

'You ready?' Kai asked.

'Yeah. Ready to lose?' She asked.

'No,' he replied, 'Because I won't.'

'Do you wanna back that up?' Hilary asked taking her final step towards the dish.

_I love that line _she told herself.

'That's the idea,' he replied simply. 'If you think for a minute that I'm going to go easy on you then you're completely wrong.'

'I don't think you will, I know you're not going to, and if I were you, for my safety, I wouldn't,' she told him.

The crowd was noisy but both teams were completely silent. Both knew how important this one match was.

Hilary was the one who felt the most pressure. She had no idea whether she'd just sail through the match or whether she wouldn't stand a chance.

_God_ she thought. _Watching and doing are two entirely different things. How did it ever come to do this?!_

'Well let's see if what everyone's saying is actually true,' Kai told her.

'It's true alright,' she told him confidently. 'I'm no amateur.'

They both launched.

'Phendrano! Super charge!'

She knew this was risky but it was worth a try. Her blade began to spin noticeably faster and it even sometimes slipped out of sight.

'Oh yeah,' Kai began. 'Why's your blade made of crystal?'

'There's no rule against it, and at the speed I'm going at, anything less would have already turned to dust by now.'

Kai's blade charged at hers but rebounded back, hard.

Hilary almost winced at the pain.

_Owe, he tries hell of a lot harder than Justin did_ she thought.

After several hits she made her blade slow down slightly as it became too much.

_Wow that feels better_ she thought. _I shouldn't mess around here._

'Phendrano!' She called.

'Dranzer!'

The two emerged.

'Say goodbye,' Hilary mocked. 'Freeze attack!'

Phendrano blew the ice but Dranzer dodged it.

'What?' she asked, shocked.

He smirked.

'That's it Kai. Playtime is officially over,' Hilary told him angrily. 'Phendrano, power drive!'

Phendrano stayed in its place and Dranzer began to attack it.

'Wait for it, wait for it,' Hilary muttered. 'Now! Final attack!'

Phendrano turned to face Dranzer and a massive amount of white energy came from the crystals in its back. Dranzer was thrown back and Kai's blade was thrown at him.

'She, did it,' Kim muttered, confused. 'She did it!'

'You didn't doubt her did you?' George asked.

'Of course I didn't,' she replied. 'I can still celebrate an expected win can't I?'

'I did it,' Hilary muttered as her blade returned to her hand. 'I actually did it.'

'She did it,' Ray said.

'I hate to say it chief,' Dizi began. 'But the girl's done good.'

'You were saying?' Hilary asked menacingly.

'Fine, you won,' he unwillingly admitted.

'At least you have the courage to accept it,' she told him. 'Then again, I suppose you're used to it.'


	7. Revenge is Sweet

Finally updated along with 'Mass Destruction 2'. Enjoy!

_Why did I just…? How did I just…? Oh, shit _she thought to herself. Hilary was sitting under the bridge by the river, her head in her hands, every second of the beyblade match only an hour before still running through her head. It was almost pitch black around her but the street lamps on the bridge above her reflected from the water in front of her. It was raining heavily and thunder could be heard. She shivered but didn't care that she was almost freezing to death. She was the only thing that was sheltered from the rain, completely and totally dry. She could hear footsteps coming towards her, she did not care who it was, or care for anything else at all anymore as she had nothing to care for now. She'd lost everything already.

"Hilary?" she heard someone ask. She instantly knew who it was.

Can I please change that shit to fuck she thought to herself. 

"Why?" was all Kai asked her.

"If I knew, I'd tell you," she muttered bitterly. He suddenly grabbed her wrist, forcing her to look at him.

"Tell me," he told her, staring into her eyes and holding her gaze for as long as he could.

"Can you please let go of me?" she asked, sounding slightly scared.

_What the…? Am I scared of him? Man, something isn't right _she thought to herself. _Time to turn to the offensive again._

"Just get off me," she told him angrily. He did so but still stared at her angrily. Silence. "If you think you can do that and make me crack and then I'll tell you, you're very wrong." Silence. "Whatever." She then stood up and looked down at him. "How did it feel?" she asked.

"What?" he asked her, confused.

"How did it feel to be betrayed and beaten by me?" she asked him, smiling.

_He comes here he's gonna suffer_ she thought to herself.

"Haven't you proved your point by now?" he asked her.

"Yes, but I just wanna see if my point got through to you," she told him.

"If it's because of that then yes," he told her. "You take things too seriously. Do you even know what forgiveness is?"

"Do you?" she asked. This confused him.

"What?" he asked. There was an awkward silence between them.

"I mean because…" she began. "I'm sorry."

"What?" he asked, even more confused.

"I'm so sorry, you're right, I did overreact," she told him

More silence.

"You certainly proved your point if nothing else," he told her. "And I forgive you, and I'm sure the others will if you play for us."

She was shocked at this. "Really?"

"Really," he repeated.

"I'm flattered but I couldn't…" she began. He stood up and faced her as she said this.

"Look at me," he told her. She did so.

_What the hell's he doing? _She asked herself.

"I'm doing what's best for you by giving you this offer," he told her.

"Well…" she thought. "OK. If you insist. But now, I gotta go home." She then walked off.

Plz RR! I'm thinking of leaving it there but might continue it if I have anymore ideas


End file.
